The Always Read Books
by WickedMoonie
Summary: Muggle goes to Hogwarts!Does Draco has a crush? Read and discover Harry's life in a book (literary), because someone read his past years. HxL, RxH, Dx? R&R please!
1. The Muggle

The Muggle 

It was nighttime and another row with the Dursleys had started just because Harry had called Dudley a fat pig for playing with his Firebolt. And once again he found himself at the corner of Privet drive storming out of his uncle's house. A few minutes creep by before Harry finally flung his wand arm, the signal for the Knight Bus to come, and asked to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

A few days after his arrival, he came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who apparently was buying his school stuff.

"Got kick out from home again, Potter?" Malfoy ask with a sneer curling.

"So what if I have? At least I'm capable of living without servants" snapped Harry.

At this moment Malfoy was about to throw something back at him when the door from the Leaky Caldron burst open, and in came a very pretty girl that look no older that 15, her dark curly blond hair, that almost reach her waist, was shinning from the light of the sun that came in through the open door. Harry saw that her eyes were light honey brown as they flicked all around the pub.

Harry notice that Malfoy's had his mouth open, and that he was closely staring as the girl walked up to the bar tender Tom and said something in his hear as though not to be overheard. Harry took advantage of this to get rid of Malfoy.

"Oh, did the pretty girl put a jaw hex on you or something Malfoy?" Harry said grinning.

Harry's voice seemed to have brought Malfoy back to reality, because he looked around at Harry with a look of complete distraction, and he walked off.

Harry was quite glad when September 1st came, he knew Diagon Alley so well that it had actually become very boring, he was so ready to get back at Hogwarts that he called a regular muggle taxi to come and pick him up the a day before he actually had to go.

Once in the Hogwarts Express he found Ron, Hermione and Luna, who looked very pretty on her muggle clothing. It appeared that some of his thoughts had spread to his face because Hermione pushed Ron into a compartment leaving him and Luna to chat.

"Uh… Hello Luna", said Harry as he watch Ron and Hermione giggle inside the compartment, "Had a good summer?"

"Can't complain, I helped my dad with lots of new facts for his magazine", said Luna with that, so suddenly, pretty dreamy gaze.

"Shall we go into the compartment now?" Harry ask very annoyed as Hermione and Ron used each other as support for the never ending giggle fit they were having.

"Sure", she said as she opened the compartment door (Ron and Hermione stop giggling at once).

Time creep by as sped through the very dark forest and Ginny came over to chat. A longer while after a voice came through their open compartment door, it was unmistakably Malfoy's.

"I can't believe that the Ministry is allowing this! If only my father were here, nothing of this sort would ever be happening at Hogwarts! What do they think they're doing letting a muggle come to school as if we don't have enough with the mudbloods!"

Ginny stood up slowly and quietly and shut the door.

"A muggle is coming to Hogwarts?" said Hermione breaking the silence.

"But I thought muggles couldn't learn magic?" Ginny said in a low whisper, more to herself than the others.

"They can't possibly past through the anti-muggle protection around Hogwarts!" said Ron out loud.

"How in the world did a muggle found out about magic?" said Harry, leaving a dead silence that lasted the rest of the way.

As they all step down their carriages and into the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall was edging near the door as if waiting for someone. Then she suddenly lost her temper when Crabbe accidentally tripped over her robes.

"Do watch where you're going Mr. Crabbe!!" she shouted, "And all of you", she said toward the rest of the students that were just standing right before the doors to the Great Hall, "What are you all waiting for! Get a move on!"

Malfoy was one of them and ignored Professor McGonagall completely. She had started to close the great oak doors as the last remaining students just entered, a shout was heard from the distance outside. "WAIT!!" Everyone stop walking and looked around to the source of the voice. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS!! I'M COMING!"

Harry would have sworn that it could be Neville, as he was always last and it would come to no surprise if Neville had been left behind, but this voice was not from Neville, but from a hooded figure that was running at the top of its speed, stumbling in the front steps, screaming at the top of its lungs, it sounded as if it was a girl.

They heard McGonagall cry as the figure came into the castle, "Thank God! You made it!"

"I made it… I made it… I made it…" the figure was repeating in between the huge gasps she was taking trying to breathe.

Dumbledore and Snape now came out of the Great Hall. The figures legs seemed to give away and it stumble into the floor in all fours.

"Right on time!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "I would have never thought it possible", said Snape. All of the teachers (including Snape) had great smiles upon their faces.

"Hurry Severus", said Dumbledore, "Go fetch a strengthening potion", the figure didn't seem capable of standing up anymore, not even with McGonagall's and Dumbledore's help, it looked as if it had drained all of its energy when it stumble into the hall. Snape dashed back while opening a little bottle. Dumbledore and McGonagall pulled the figure so that it would face upward and Snape would be capable of pouring the potion on its trough, and as he did so, its hood fell off. Malfoy jaw had drooped again and was stupidly staring at her. It was the same light honey brown eyes' girl from the Leaky Cauldron two weeks ago.


	2. A Sorting Hard Time

NA/ I know this is a boring chapter, but it will be needed for later, trust me!

A Sorting Hard Time

The teachers dragged the girl into a chamber close by, revealing her clothing. It looked as if she was wearing a Robbing Hood version of clothes fitted perfectly for a girl. A very long shirt that made up for both, the shirt and the skirt, a belt signifying her waist along with a small bag in the side, very high leather boots that surpassed her knees, and leather gloves that reached past her elbows but leaving bare her fingers. The skin that should be seen in her arms and legs was covered in what seemed white spandex.

As Snape and Dumbledore came out of the chamber they signal everyone to get into the Hall. Malfoy cheeks where slightly pink as if he had just blushed. Everyone sat down in his or her correspondent table.

"What do you reckon that was all about?" asked Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"I don't know, but I can't help to think it has something to do with what Malfoy said", Hermione said making sure Ginny was out of earshot.

"I don't think so", said Harry remembering the Leaky Caldron, "I saw that girl when I was staying in the Leaky Caldron, I don't think she could have just walked in there if she was a muggle, unless she had some connection with someone magical".

"She looks as if she just ran a marathon or som…" Hermione suddenly stop when she looked at the high table.

Dumbledore was on his feet, looking down at his students. Professor McGonagall came in carrying the three-legged stool with the Sorting Hat on top of it and a roll of parchment under her arm. She placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and waited (according to Harry) for no reason at all. Then Dumbledore started to speak.

"Before we start with the traditional sorting ceremony some else needs to be sorted before the first years. I would likefrom you all", he said beaming at his students, "that you do not show any trace prejudice to this student in particular. She has earned her way to this school in a way that most of you would have turned down. I expect that in which ever house she is sorted in, she will be treated with respect and I will also beg that her future sixth year fellows will show her our ways and that they will help in her studies during the time that it takes for her to catch up with the past years, I will look this task to the past prefects as their achievement is the most noticeable".

Professor McGonagall read out of her parchment, "Alexia Moonshire". The doors opened and in came the girl, but now she was dressed in her Hogwarts' robes, she walked up, sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on. They waited for like about a minute until rip of a mouth from the sorting hat opened and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the teachers clapped hard with huge smiles upon their faces, unlike the rest of the Gryffindors that somehow clapped, everyone, obviously, still had the shock of her arrival. Alexia appeared not to mind at all, she was heading toward the table now. Harry realized that she would be sitting next to Hermione since there was still one empty spot beside her. Hermione immediately said hi, Ron and Harry fallowed.

Harry could see her a lot better now. Her skin milky-white, her hair was wavy and she had a very delicate face as if she was a perfect carved wood doll. She brought her hands from under the table in order to shake their hands. McGonagall was now calling out the names of the first years.

"I can't believe that I'm finally coming to learn magic, I've dreaming about it for quite sometime now, call me Moonie", she said in a very sweet note of voice.

"Why Moonie?", Ron blurted out.

"The truth is, I don't like my name and I have a tendency of not living in this little place everyone likes to calls 'Earth', I like to write fantasy stories you see". Moonie explained as if she had done it a thousand times before.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you all", at this moment the food appeared in the table and all over the hall people were talking cheerfully, which meant everyone had gotten over Moonie's sudden appearance.

"Wouldn't any of you, by any chance, didn't throw all of the past years notes?" Moonie ask with an air of asking a near miracle.

"Don't worry about those, I have them in my house. All I have to do is write home and tell my parents to send them to me", said Hermione quickly knowing that Harry and Ron would have 99.9 of chances of having them thrown out.

"Great! I have to get started right away if want to catch up, and that's not mentioning that I have to do my O.W.L.S. this year".

Harry knew what Hermione was thinking just by looking at the smile on her face, she had finally found someone that took studies as serious as she did. As the feast went on Harry notice Malfoy staring at Moonie several times, only taking his eyes away when someone talked to him. When the feast was finish Harry noticed him eying her as they walked out together. They showed her through the passages and into the Gryffindor common room, Hermione took her into the girl's dormitories talking about next day's lessons and on how much Moonie seemed interested in arithmancy.

Next morning Harry knew no Gryffindor had a problem with Moonie, they went to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs who all seemed very keen on helping her, but Hermione took charge. As they went back to the castle Harry spotted Luna walking along her Ravenclaw fifth year fellows towards Herbology, he didn't know why, but now any sight of Luna made him blushed. She caught his eye for a moment; her cheeks when pink and Harry's went even pinker.

Potions was the first time they will have to see the Slytherins and Harry had to admit that not only him, but Hermione and Ron too, where getting a bit nervous. How would the Slytherins treat her, knowing she's a muggle? At this moment Harry couldn't help thinking how in the world was Moonie going to be able to do magic.

As they reached Snape's class the Slytherins were eying them closely. Malfoy's cheeks went pink at the sight of Moonie.

"I don't like filthy muggles!" snapped Pansy Parkinson in Moonie's face. Harry, Ron and Hermione made to step in front at once, but Moonie put up a hand to stop them.

"And I don't like stupid xenophobic purebloods!" snapped Moonie even closer to Pansy's face.

"Who are you calling stupid xenofloblic muggle?!"

"Well, I do not see any other stupid xenophobic pureblood around here do you?", Pansy looked enraged, "how much anyone wanna bet that you don't even know what xenophobic means! You cannot even say it right!"

Both girls were glaring at each other, "Back me up Draco!", ordered Pansy without taking her eyes of Moonie's. At this point Malfoy's face went red and worried, Harry could tell from miles away that Malfoy didn't want to insult Moonie, he was starting to believe that Malfoy had a crush on Moonie ever since the Leaky Cauldron. When Malfoy staid quiet Pansy's face look crest fallen.

Moonie's lip curl into a smirk, "I thought so", she said in low whisper towards Pansy that unmistakably carried all through out the dungeon. Then Snape came out of the class.

"Having trouble?", Snape ask eying Pansy and Moonie that were still in front of each others faces, Pansy was a lot much taller that Moonie.

"Just solving an insignificant problem professor" said Moonie without a single trace of fear or guilt. Malfoy's stare now turned misty.

"Perfect. Now we can start the class", Snape motion for the class to get it and then turned to Moonie, "I expect for you to do well in this class Miss Moonshire, as it's the easiest kind of magic that you'll do".

"I've been expecting this class with great anticipation professor", and she walked in towards Hermione, Ron and Harry. Malfoy had an expression in his face that resembled a harmless puppy, he made to sit besides her.

They were now sitting Malfoy, Moonie, Hermione, Ron and Harry in that order on the table. "You don't have to worry about potions that much Moonie", said Hermione breaking the silence, since Malfoy was staring at Moonie open mouthed, and Moonie was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Snape put on a really difficult potion this time, Harry had the feeling the Snape was testing Moonie for he passed by many times eying her potion, but he smile when Moonie finished it even before Hermione. Harry also suspected that Malfoy was doing his best to impress Moonie with the good outcome of his potion. But unlike Hermione, Moonie or Draco, Ron's and Harry's potion wasn't coming along that good, instead of turning light yellow it turned mucky brown.

"That was fun wasn't?", said Moonie with her face shimmering from the mist that came from her cauldron.

"To tell you the truth I expected something worse", said Hermione with her face just like Moonie's.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm glad its over, at least now I know that I'm able to do all the potions below this year"

"Too true, if this was easy for you, the others will be a piece of cake"

"You guys know something?", said Ron suddenly, "Both of you are NOT helping!", very frustrated, both, Hermione and Moonie chuckle.

"You're very good at it", said a small voice to their left, they all looked around and saw Malfoy looking as red as they had never seen him.

"Thank you", said Moonie with a cute small smile as she filled in her flask to hand in at the end of the lesson.

The rest of the Slytherins gawp at Malfoy, at this site Malfoy shut up and continue with his potion. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, all of them were thinking the exact same thing: _Malfoy was crazy for Moonie._


	3. Waves?

NA/ here's the third chapter hope you like it, here it says how she does magic and I know it's a bit boring too, but I promise next one is going to thrill you! About how She got in there is another chapter, sorry! By the way Thanks Zeo, you where the first one that reviewed hope you keep doing it and I believe you'll know how she got to Hogwarts in a chapter of too I'm not sure. Anyway thanks!

Waves? 

No more than four weeks passed and Moonie had already caught up with the rest, and it was no wonder because ever since Hermione's notes arrived she had taken refuge in her dormitory and did not came out unless it was for breakfast or class. To everyone's amazement she had become Snape's favorite student.

This was well known since Snape announced one evening that he had never seen anyone so dedicated to their work and the fact that she got 10 on every potion made for the past weeks meant that. At this words Hermione gave Moonie a reproachful look, but Ron gave her a comforting look, "You will still be the best to me", Hermione smiled rather shyly.

Harry also noticed that the teachers hadn't put any wand work in their daily tasks. He wondered if it was because of Moonie, how in the world would she be able to do magic? And how has she gotten here, to Hogwarts? He, Harry, thought it was time for someone to ask her these questions. He decided he would as soon as he got a chance.

That evening as they headed outside for a bit of fresh air Luna came over, ever since the Department of Mysteries she sort of became their friend.

"I'm so tired of doing work! Why can we start Quidditch practice of something?" said Ron with and air of exasperation.

"I was actually thinking of doing the tryouts tomorrow, it shouldn't take too long, all we need is a chaser" said Harry.

"But I though you guys needed two more on your team" said Luna with very much interest that made Harry's heart leap when he knew that Luna was worried about _him _and his team.

"It was nearly impossible to say no to Ginny when she asked Harry to join with the face she had, it looked like if she was going to punch Harry if he said no" answer Hermione.

"I've never flown before, hope is not to difficult", said Moonie as they sat under a tree, "I'm afraid I might fall".

"Muggles like you are meant to fall of their brooms one way or another", said a sulky voice behind them, it was Pansy with a gang of girls ready to back her up this time, "You're not even able to handle your wand, how could you handle a broom?" The girls around Pansy laugh.

"How would you know if you haven't seen me?" snapped Moonie.

"I don't need to see you, I know"

"Then I must show you" with this, Moonie stood up and walked up to her positioning her self for a duel and as she did so, her wand shot out from under her sleeve out of her glove. At this moment Harry notice something move behind a tree near by, without doubt it was Malfoy, clearly wanting to watch.

All of Pansy's friends surround them in a circle. Harry was highly reminded of the Death Eaters. Then without any warning at all, Pansy shot Moonie a stunning spell, but she moved and doge it, at the same time Moonie flick her wand from bottom to top emitting, not a ray, but a very thick wave that caught Pansy in front. Suddenly all of the girls around them pulled out their wands, but as they did Moonie gave a 360 degree turn with her wand held up and emitting the same thick, but longer, wave, which hit every single girl around her.

"That got her out of the way", said Moonie with a tone, as she had done nothing more than throw out the garbage, "They were really starting to annoy me".

"How did you do the wave thing?" ask Ron amazed.

"That's just the way my magic comes out" replied Moonie.

Harry was about to ask, but Hermione beat him to it, "But how are capable of doing magic? Where does it come from?"

"Well, I can do magic because I believed in it with no proof of it at all ever since I was small. It does not come from my blood like yourselves," said Moonie.

"That still doesn't explain the wave thing!" replied Ron.

"You can actually say and point where your magic comes from, that's why you have to aim, but I don't. My magic comes from my feelings, my emotions, and you can't point nor touch emotions and feelings can you? That's why I can not aim even if I tried to, do you understand?" said Moonie with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"So, any muggle is capable of doing magic if they believe in it with out any proof?" ask Luna.

"Pretty much, but as I am the only muggle dumb enough to believe in fantasy stories, I'd say I'm the only o—" Moonie suddenly cut off when something stumble from a tree. Malfoy was lying face down on the grass, he appeared to have tripped. He caught Moonies eyes and immediately went as red as a tomato.

"Why are you lying there?" she said with a tone of knowing the answer already as she bended down to help him. She stretched her hand out and Malfoy took it (rather shaky) and she helped him up.

Hermione and Ron were using each other for support again as they fought hard not to giggle, suddenly Harry noticed that they were both holding hands, but thought it was just a reaction from the giggle fit, just as they had done on the train. Himself and Luna were suppressing laughs, but as she came to him for support, just as Hermione and Ron, Harry himself turned into a tomato, maybe even more than Malfoy for he had a look of someone wanting to disappear beneath the earth.

"Aren't you going to say thanks or something?" Moonie asked with a repressing smile upon her face.

"I… um… um… th… thanks" Malfoy mumble out.

"Aren't you going to tell your name or prefer to remain quiet?" This time she was fighting hard not to laugh.

"Dralefoy" said Malfoy breathlessly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that"

"I mean… Draco Malfoy"

"Well, it was nice to meet you Draco Malfoy"

"Ju…just call me Draco"

"Well then Draco, I believe you already know me since you hiding behind that tree" Malfoy blushed even harder.

"Yeah… Moonie"

"Great then, can I have my hand back now?" Malfoy only noticing that he was holding Moonie's hand all this time and let go of it quickly.

"I have to go back to the castle now, see you later"

"Yeah…sure… see you later too" And they all walked up to the castle leaving Malfoy with a stupefied face under the tree.


End file.
